Dragon Ball: Kakarot Brief
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: In Age 737, a spaceship landed on Earth, not in the wilderness near a Martial Artist's home, but at the headquarters of Capsule Corporation. This is the story of Kakarot, an intelligent Saiyan with big connections and deep pockets. DB Era only.
1. Child of the Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

 **[KB]**

 **Dragon Ball: Kakarot Brief**

 **[KB]**

 **Chapter One: Child of the Stars**

 **[KB]**

 **Capsule Corporation Headquarters, West City, Earth, Age 737, August 18**

Having been in business for twenty-five years at the time and valuing in more than a billion Zeni, Capsule Corporation was founded upon Doctor Brief's invention of the signature capsules that made objects from equipment to entire houses compactable for easy travel. Headquartered at one of Earth's major cities known as West City, Capsule Corporation's main building also served as the home of Brief, his family, and their numerous pets of diverse species. As night had fallen over West City, the company's employees were going about their jobs of providing security and janitorial services as well as testing the newest inventions in the scientists' case. Meanwhile, Brief and his wife, Panchy, had tucked away their youngest daughter, Bulma, to sleep after a private party of their own for Bulma's fourth birthday and were persuading their oldest, Tights, to get some rest as well.

"I know, but I can't help but feel pressured that I'll need to be ready for the big test at college." Tights responded to their requests. At fifteen years of age, Tights had very long blonde hair, large dark eyes, and was already attired in a nightgown despite her own refusal to go to sleep then. Inheriting her father's academic giftedness, she was expected to graduate from West City College in the next year. Although, because of the circumstances, she couldn't help but feel insecure over her own development.

Panchy, who also had blonde hair in addition to bright blue eyes in a bright blue dress, raised her hands up for calm. "We know that, dear, but you probably won't be prepared at all, if you show up for college half-asleep at best."

On Panchy's left, her husband, who prematurely had the appearance of an older man with his bluish-gray hair, large mustache, and rectangular glasses, nodded. "Listen to your mother, Tights. Lord knows that I didn't graduate from that place immediately. Just take your time to unwind every now and then, and I'm positive you'll do fine."

Thinking it over, Tights eventually nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll go to bed."

"That's a good girl." Panchy teased with a pat on Tights' head. As soon as the latter left the living room, the former sighed in worry. "Honestly, I'm worried that poor girl will give out eventually."

Showing a sympathetic look, Brief placed his right hand over Panchy's and said in a soothing voice. "No need to stress it, honey. Tights just needs something to be confident about. Until then, she's got us to keep her up."

Smiling gratefully, Panchy kissed her husband on the cheek and replied. "Thanks, dear." Deciding to change the topic before it was time to truly call it a day, she then said. "So, how's work going?" Even if her mind was worlds apart from Brief's scientific knowhow, she didn't mind giving him someone to talk to every now and then.

Brief smiled. "It's been going quite well. The boys in R&D actually offered to put their time off on hold, so that they can add the finishing touches to the new tractor beam about to be rolled out soon."

"That's great." Panchy chirped in pride before then adding. "And a tractor beam is something gravity-related, right?"

Brief restrained a chuckle at his wife's continued lack of scientific knowledge before he then explained. "It's used to attract other objects from a significant distance, if that's what you're referring to." He then shrugged. "Just something I wanted to make because no one else had been able to put it off before, but I'm sure our marketing people will find some use for it."

Panchy shook her head knowingly and commented. "You know, Brief, sometimes I don't think I'll ever understand why you want to make things that can work for the space industry, but don't bother constructing rockets and all that sort of thing."

Brief then finally released a chuckle. "Now you're starting to sound like our girls. Still, I suppose you do have a point. I guess I just never been all that interested in them because I can imagine several scientists out there are already having their own ideas to improve on them and I'd rather not mess up their ambitions." He then stared wistfully at the night sky through the nearby window. "Nonetheless, I do remember days in my years as a budding prodigy thinking about what's out there on other worlds we have never imagined. As we speak, there may be entire civilizations with great achievements and brilliant minds that are observing Earth from a distance as we've spent our history searching for them with telescopes and all that."

"And, of course, you probably thought if there were any sexy alien women out there as well." Panchy suggested with a teasing tone in her voice.

Brief did what he could to force back his brush. "That's absurd, Panchy."

His wife, however, was quick to embrace him. "Aw, don't try to deny it, you dirty old man. Besides, you heard Bulma's birthday wish. She wants to have a younger brother or sister of her own."

Giving in to temptation, Brief returned the hug in spite of their difference in height and said. "Alright, you flirt, but only if it makes Bulma happy."

Laughing together, they were about to share a kiss before the nearby phone rang.

"And just when things were getting good, too." Panchy sighed in disappointment as Brief went over to answer it.

"Hello?" He called into it with a calm voice. Although Panchy couldn't hear the occurring conversation, she could see Brief's facial reactions of confusion followed by shock and even worry. "Uh, alright, keep the pod within range and bring it near the building. Yes, I know it's risky, but it's probably best that we act now before it gets out of sight and crashes somewhere else. Have someone call the King of Earth about what's going on while you're at it. I'm heading down to see the whole thing shortly."

As soon as Brief hung the phone up, Panchy asked him. "What's wrong, honey?"

Her husband, however, couldn't make eye contact with her in his distracted state of mind. "No time to explain, dear. Just keep an eye on the girls and pets for me. I'll be back soon."

Panchy frowned in concern, but said nothing as Brief left the room.

 **[KB]**

Having exited the building as quick as he could, Brief was soon next to a group of similarly lab coated scientists, who were operating a machine that what some science fiction movie fans would probably compare to a laser cannon, but was actually a tractor beam. Turning to the nearest scientist, he said. "How goes the UFO fishing?"

The scientist, a female Human in her twenties, replied with respect to her boss. "We've locked the beam on the pod, Dr. Brief. With the rate of speed, it should be on Earth in five minutes at the most."

Another scientist, an anthropomorphic male dog around Brief's own height, added. "We recommend, though, that we keep the landing at a slow pace, sir. If we're not careful, it could make for a bad collusion with us and the entire city."

Brief nodded in agreement. "That's good. We must do all we can to prevent a total disaster. Has anyone reported to King Furry, yet?"

The dog scientist answered. "We did, Doctor. He's arriving with a contingent of his Royal Guards as we speak."

Exhaling a breath, Brief then took out a cigarette and lighter out of his coat before allowing himself to smoke and then said aloud. "Well, people, in the words of an old computer expert I used to know, hold on to your butts. Things are about to get bumpy."

Ignoring the others' gulps and sweat, Brief waited as the minutes rolled by and a round spaceship only five feet in diameter appeared in his direct view before it was then lowered to the ground gently by the tractor beam. Thinking back on the prior phone call he received, Brief considered it a lucky break, or perhaps even good fortune, that the tractor beam had homed in on the moving pod while it was in space, which alerted Capsule Corporation's scientists that it was approaching the planet. Otherwise, it would've landed somewhere further east of West City which might've caused even greater problems. Analyzing the situation even further, it was commendable of his employees to have completed the tractor beam in time for a silent first contact with otherworldly life.

"So, why hasn't it open yet?" One of the scientists asked no one in particular at the sight of the pod after a moment had passed.

"You don't think it's a bomb set to go off, right?" Another questioned in fright.

"No sense worrying when we should be doing, everyone." Brief inputted as he stepped forward. Ignoring his workers, who were practically begging him to turn away, he studied the pod before finally finding a means of opening it. Upon looking inside, he became shocked before growing worried out of compassion. Turning back to the scientists, he called out. "Call an ambulance, you guys! He needs help! Now!"

 **[KB]**

 **Wukong Hospital, The Next Day**

While a police protection detail being stationed at a hospital wasn't unheard of, many of Wukong Hospital's patients and staff members couldn't recall a time when the personal guards of King Furry, the Earth's highest political leader, had been sent as extra security for a "confidential matter" that few of the attending medics knew the details of. At first, there were rumors that Furry may have been on Death's door from either an illness, or a recent assassination attempt, but they were dispelled when many of them saw the King walk up and about perfectly healthy alongside another visitor some recognized as the head and founder of Capsule Corporation, Dr. Brief.

Having assumed power four years earlier, the anthropomorphic canine, King Furry, was described by the people as a cautious and responsible, yet easy-going and open-minded, kind of person well respected by his subjects. Although slightly shorter than the stocky Brief, he nonetheless carried himself in his practical suit with glasses as a well-versed politician willing and prepared to undergo any and all actions to keep Earth and its people protected from all internal and external threats.

"An alien child that looks like a Human boy, but with a monkey's tail." Furry commented to himself in the presence of both Brief and one of Wukong's top doctors, who knew when to keep sensitive matters regarding his patients to himself. Turning back to their private conversation, he then started to ask questions. "How old is he?"

The medical doctor scratched the back of his head in uncertainty. "Honestly, Your Majesty, we aren't quite certain ourselves. At first glance, he appears to be almost a toddler, but the DNA samples we gathered from him indicates that his development was artificially accelerated. We don't think he's the result of cloning, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was born this year and was made to "grow up" to the point that he can speak and do math at a slightly older Human's level." He then sighed with a forlorn feeling. "Assuming, his mental abilities aren't damaged too badly."

"His head injury." Brief inputted knowingly.

"From what we were able to gather, he banged his head on the top of his pod when it was pulled into your beam, Dr. Brief." Seeing the look of guilt on his scientific counterpart's face, the Wukong doctor added. "I'm not pointing fingers, though. We did an X-ray scan, and from the look of things, the boy's head is quite durable against a head injury, but that doesn't mean it didn't affect him in some way. We're just going to have to wait until he awakens to see the depth of his potential impairment."

"Thank you, Doctor." Furry told him before adding. "If you'll excuse us."

Taking the hint, the doctor bowed his head before moving elsewhere, politely giving the remaining two privacy to talk.

Once alone, Furry turned to Brief. "Dr. Brief, were you able to get any information from the pod about the boy, or where he came from?"

Brief, slowly pulling himself through the knowledge that he indirectly gave a young child a head injury, shrugged in uncertainty. "Bits and pieces, unfortunately, Sire. The tractor beam was an experimental device, and we believe that when it came into contact with the pod, it fried its onboard navigational computer, depriving us of the point of origin. The kid was wearing full body armor made out of a stretchy, yet durable, material we have never encountered before when we picked him out of the space pod, but it hasn't provided much information either. However, in a compartment inside the pod, we did find a kind of wearable computer that seems to have been modified prior to his arrival, and after deciphering the native language stored inside, saw that it had a message indicating it was a gift for a "Kakarot" from his mother."

"Kakarot, huh?" Furry said as he put his right hand on his chin in consideration before he then showed a kind enough smile. "At least we know the boy's name and that he had a loving family."

Brief smiled as well. "Yes, that is true." He then frowned in thought. "Still, I would appreciate it if we knew why he's here on his own in the first place."

Before Furry could reply to that comment, Tights peeked her head out of the nearby hospital room where she, her mother, and her sister were keeping watch over the young space traveler. Although Brief was at first concerned about letting his family near the alien child when they didn't know how dangerous he was, he ultimately yielded to his wife's point that friendlier faces greeting him would've been preferable in more ways than one compared to wary soldiers.

"Dad, the kid's waking up." Tights informed him with an eager smile, excited about introducing herself to an actual alien.

"I'll leave this in your hands at the moment, Dr. Brief, while I go get the medics." Furry said before leaving to do just that.

Steeling himself for what was to happen, Brief then entered the room as Tights closed the door. Inside, Panchy was sitting in her chair with a kind smile towards the stirring, spikey black-haired boy on his hospital bed, while the excited youngest of the family, the turquoise-haired Bulma with matching blue eyes sat in the chair on Kakarot's right. With a groan, the latter soon opened his eyes to see those surrounding him with a confused expression on his face.

"Where am I?" He started to ask after finding the words. "Who are all of you? Who am I?"

Approaching closer to the non-Human, Brief held his hands up for calm. "It's alright, little boy. Just tell us what you remember and maybe we can help you."

The child thought hard as his look of concentration suggested, but he soon placed his hands on his head as if his mind was hurting, which prompted Brief to tell him to stop. "Okay, that's enough of that. Perhaps we can tell you what we believe your name to be?"

Thinking the offer over, the boy nodded. "Okay."

"From what we learned from your spaceship, we think your name is Kakarot. Does that ring any bells?"

Standing up from his bed and showcasing his brown-furred tail, the child thought over it before then nodding again, but with a brighter smile. "Yeah, that's right. I'm Kakarot."

"That's good." Panchy chimed, happy that Kakarot was happy knowing who he was.

"Are you a good alien, or a bad alien?" Bulma asked Kakarot when she had her chance.

"Bulma, you should be more careful about what you say to him." Tights chastised her sister, who didn't seem to understand what was wrong.

"Alien?" Kakarot muttered to himself before he spotted his tail, looked closely at the four Humans around him, and then said. "If an alien is someone different from you, wouldn't you people be aliens to me?"

That silenced the family of four briefly before the three oldest laughed at how smart Kakarot's question was while he and Bulma looked at them confused.

Coughing into his right shoulder, Brief brought his laugh to an end and turned back to Kakarot. "I believe we are forgetting something important." He then took his hand out to him which Kakarot then tentatively took into his own. "My name is Brief, although pretty much everyone not a relative calls me Dr. Brief. I am a scientist native to Planet Earth and this is my family."

Panchy giggled as she brought her hand to pat Kakarot's head. "Don't mind my husband's big words, dear. You'll get used to it. I'm Panchy, by the way."

While he enjoyed the patting on his head, Kakarot looked confused at the unfamiliar word he heard. "Husband? Is that like a mate, or something?"

"What do pirates have to do with anything?" Bulma asked in her confused tone of voice.

Sharing a glance with her parents, Tights and the two adults agreed with a nod to explain the concepts of marriage and sexual reproduction to the both of them when they were older.

"Anyway, Kakarot, I'm Tights, and I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say welcome to Earth." The blonde introduced herself to the little extraterrestrial. "I hope my mom, dad, and little sister didn't embarrass you in anyway."

"And I'm Bulma." The turquoise-haired girl with pigtails on either side of her head said to Kakarot with a bright smile that he returned back before he then thought of something.

"If you two are sisters, do you have a brother in your family?" He asked with a thoughtful expression.

"I actually wished for either a brother or another sister last night for my birthday." Bulma explained before she then said. "Hey, can you be our brother, Kakarot?"

"Huh?" The other four in the room commented at Bulma's odd request, wondering what she was thinking.

"He may be an alien, but he shouldn't have to be alone on Earth." She explained with a proud look and then added. "I promise to be a great big sister, too."

Turning to his wife, Brief shared a knowing smile with her before Tights shrugged at them both with her own accepting grin.

"But wait." Kakarot interjected. "Don't I already have a family somewhere else?"

Brief had a look of understanding when he replied. "Well, we believe you do, so you don't have to think of us as replacing the one you were born into, but Bulma, even at her young age, is right." Placing his hand on Kakarot's head, he continued. "So long as you're with us, young man, you won't be alone."

Gauging everyone's looks of eagerness and kindness, Kakarot eventually showed a small, yet trusting, smile. "Okay."

 **[KB]**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[KB]**

 **Behind the Scenes**

 **[KB]**

 **With me foreclosing my one-shots for good, I decided to give a go at writing a Dragon Ball AU story which has Goku/Kakarot raised by the Brief family with all their wealth, influence, and technological knowhow. Although, I haven't really decided if I'd be willing to continue this idea past the first Dragon Ball era and into the sequels since I plan on giving Kakarot a different love match than Chi-Chi, so the descendants he had in canon would have to be replaced with necessary original characters that fit the setting, and I'm not sure if I'd do all right in giving the roles Gohan and the like had to such a requirement that I would have to write about from scratch. Still, I have high inspirational hopes for this story, so I'll see what I can do. I'd probably mention who I have planned for Kakarot's love life, but partly because I want to develop it gradually and partly because it's probably obvious as of now, I want to keep it under wraps until I get to Kakarot and Bulma's first Dragon Ball hunt.**

 **If anybody is wondering what's up in the chapter, allow me to say that this story will use, among other things, a combination of the Dragon Ball Minus manga shot, which introduced Goku's mother and discussed the idea that Saiyans were incubated for a time for their physical and mental growth, and the Bardock: The Father of Goku anime special, which kept Goku as a newborn for when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. It's something of a balance and I plan on having Kakarot get his pre-Earth memories back at some point, so please be patient, especially since the next chapter will introduce a certain Galactic Patrolman, two years overdue, if you don't mind the spoiler. Aside from the Jurassic Park and Superman: The Animated Series references, I also started this chapter with the intention that Kakarot landed on Earth, not only on Bulma's birthday in accordance with a wish of hers, but also on Capsule Corporation's twenty-fifth anniversary for the sake of detail, but I soon saw that if the company was having a big party at the same time an alien was showing up, it would've been even more of a hustle and bustle moment, so I removed that point for the sake of argument. There's always the next several chapters to show such a big party, anyway.**

 **Earlier in the year, I also wanted to write an AU which has Goku/Kakarot brought to Emperor Pilaf upon landing on Earth for the sake of writing a more consistent "antagonist Goku" story than most out there. I even wrote the names of people and places that would fall under the Pilaf Gang's control as the story would go, but I'm not sure about it now. If I remember correctly, I had trouble with the lack of knowledge about how old Pilaf's partners Shu and Mai are and when in the timeline they started to work for him. Wouldn't mind getting more opinions about it, though, for the sake of having a good degree of ideas.**

 **That's all for now. See you all soon for the next chapter.**


	2. A Galactic Patrolman's Mission

**[KB]**

 **Chapter Two: A Galactic Patrolman's Mission**

 **[KB]**

 **Omori's Island, Age 739, August 13**

Just outside of Earth's East City at sea, an island full of trees and cliffs was located. Many years before, it was the site of a government-sanctioned laboratory devoted to the study, realization, and applications of time travel until an accidental gas explosion took the lives of some of the attending scientists and caretakers, forcing the project to be shutdown without any tangible progress. By the third of the year, Age 739, it's sole occupant and default namesake was the embittered theoretical physicist, Tokunoshin Omori, who figured that he didn't have long before the government would have to kick him off the island and he would be separated from his wife's grave permanently.

'Over my dead body.' He thought to himself as night had fallen over his side of the planet.

A scarred Human at the age of sixty-seven with only a ponytail and moustache for hair, Omori wore an attire no different from a farmer's and as the day had gone by, underwent his usual routine. Analyzing his time machine prototype only to find more faults, paying his respects to his deceased wife, and then spending time in his house, watching the news as he ate his dinner.

On the news channel itself, there seemed to have been even greater focus on the Twinkle 8 space rocket than one would expect from what was initially a singing idol's vanity project. After the aforementioned teenage idol, An Azuki, announced her plans to sing in space as part of a childhood dream through a deal with the space agency that was eager for funds from a hopefully interested public, the Twinkle 8 soon received sponsorship and technical support from both King Furry himself and Capsule Corporation for a reason they defined as "preparation for Earth's future", which aroused Omori's interest and curiosity as until almost two years ago, neither of them seemed to have much interest in the space industry any more than he did.

'Although, I guess it's nice to know that dumb kid won't go into space without training.' He internally thought as the reporter announced that it would launch in the next three days and then showcased the ditsy girl for an interview, which he admittedly wasn't keen on seeing or listening to, so he turned the TV off and decided to read a magazine while smoking outside.

As he took his time, however, Omori soon heard a mechanical sound from the sky which brought his attention. "Is that a plane here of all places?" He wondered aloud until he then saw the unusual-looking aircraft fall into the surrounding waters. Concerned about any lives being at risk, Omori was quick to step onto the nearby pier and see what would happen, unaware that he was witnessing a grand scene that would impact the lives of others as another scientist had done years before.

 **[KB]**

 **The Following Morning**

On a motor boat belonging to the Sea Police Department of East City, Chief Tamagoro Katayude, and his retinue of three, was approaching the island leased to the theoretical physicist, Professor Tokunoshin Omori, to personally inform the latter of the government's plans for the island and its sole occupant. An effeminate, black haired Human wearing glasses and an official suit, Katayude was an ambitious officer, but wasn't without either a sense of duty or honor. While he was interested that his assignment then was granted to him by an authority that outweighed the usually autonomous politicians of East City, who previously had their own plans for the island alone, Katayude wasn't going to risk his job asking the King of Earth what he was thinking. Once docked at the pier, he and his group hopped off the boat to speak with Omori, who was apparently already present nearby.

"Professor Omori, I am Chief Katayude of the East City Sea Police." He introduced himself to the skeptical senior citizen with a showing of his ID. "I apologize for the surprise visit, but I was instructed by His Royal Majesty, King Furry, to personally submit his offer to you when you haven't given him a response so far."

Omori's expression, which was wary and concerned when Katayude introduced himself to him, had turned wide-eyed in surprise. "The King of Earth has been trying to contact me?"

Raising an eyebrow at the old man, Katayude answered as he took out an envelope and handed it to him. "Yes. Earlier in the month, he sent a letter quite like this to you in the mail, and when you didn't respond in the following week, he spent most of his free time yesterday trying to get your phone number only to reach a dead end. Thus, here I am." He then let out an amused chuckle. "Still, good fortune smiles on you, I believe."

"Because I seemed to have gotten a new job opportunity after so many years?" Omori asked as he studied the envelope.

"Uh, yes, I suppose you can say that." The Sea Police Chief said with an uneasy look before adding with as much of a genuine smile as he could muster. "After all, to receive the equivalent of a royal summon is an achievement of its own." Internally, however, he secretly thought. 'Probably best not to tell him of East City's scrapped resort plan.' Shaking that thought out of his head, he then asked. "Speaking of which, can you explain why the previous contacts didn't go through?

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Omori explained. "Well, I had a lot of bad experiences with phone solicitors, so I disabled any phones for the sake of my sanity. As for the first letter, if I remember correctly, I used to get government mail at night long before these waters were infested by that gigantic monster shark that was just dealt with recently." He then showed a somber expression. "I suppose the seafaring mailman didn't make it far here before the beast got to them."

Katayude showed a look of understanding. "Most unfortunate, but it does explain why East City was deprived of a mailboat weeks ago." Coughing into his arm, he then said. "The details are inside that envelope, Professor. Seeing that you already have your own boat and all, I expect we might be seeing each other again soon, if you're interested." He then bowed his head in politeness before parting ways. "Goodbye for now."

 **[KB]**

As the policeboat left the island, Omori stared at the envelope in his left hand before turning his attention to his recent extraterrestrial guest, Jaco. A self-proclaimed super elite of the Galactic Patrol, the light blue-faced and yellow-eyed alien entirely colored in purple had crash landed the previous night and Omori had offered to look over his spaceship in exchange for the return of his privacy as well as that the spacefaring policeman wouldn't wipe out all sentient life on Earth.

"You don't need to fret, Jaco." He began with what he figured were relieving words. "Those guys weren't here for you."

Jaco nodded knowingly before gesturing to his head. "I know. The Galactic Receiver I have on me can hear any sound, large and small alike, more than three hundred feet away." He then added. "For the sake of curiosity, what do you suppose your planet's ruler wants from you?"

Omori shrugged unsurely and then opened the envelope saying. "Only one way to find out." Before he could read the letter, however, he saw Jaco grab a nearby rock. "Are you going to skip that thing on the water, or something?"

"That police chief saw me through a telescope and commented on my appearance as being weird." Jaco explained and then added. "I feel like teaching him a lesson."

Not wanting anyone getting hurt, Omori was quick to intervene. "Uh, before you throw that at either Katayude's head or boat, let me say that if I'm held responsible, I'll be arrested, and no one will be repairing your ship."

Crushing the rock in his right hand into dirt, Jaco sighed in frustration before boring his eyes into Omori's. "I swear, it's like you're manipulating me or something."

Sheepishly chuckling at the alien's remark, Omori went back to the letter and as he took his time reading it, his eyes widened in shock at the magnitude of the contents' significance.

"What's wrong?" Jaco asked in confusion at the elderly Human's reaction.

Making an audible gulp, Omori waited a moment before replying. "The King of Earth wants to restart my research in time travel."

 **[KB]**

 **East City, Later at Night**

As part of the global political structure that had been enacted over two hundred years previously, the Earth of Age 739 had five major cities that could be considered administrative capitals from Central City, home of the Elective Monarch that governed Earth entirely, to the aptly named cities based at each of the cardinal directions where they got their names from. Although some populated locations had yet to catch up to the technological boom that, by all accounts, began with Dr. Brief's invention of the Capsulation technology, East City, Earth's eastern capital city, was something of a mix between the futuristic architectural designs common in West City while still possessing older buildings and fashion senses that beings from other planets might have considered to be primitive in comparison. However, with the transition into progress came a rise in crime and ill-temperance as a seventeen-year-old girl wearing a purple dress, purple hat, cowgirl boots, ripped jeans that reached her thighs, and bands around her wrists had found out on the night of August 14 that year. And it all started when she slipped green tea by accident on the leading thug of a group of four Humans.

Having been in the city for a while after graduating from her university, Tights had been meaning to get to Kiwi Island in time to board the Twinkle 8 alongside the staring idol and astronaut as her father negotiated with the space agency for her to participate while aiding the construction. She also recently received a phone call from her mother that she and the rest of the family would be at East City's city hall as a result of her dad meeting another scientist with King Furry and that they would like to spend time with Tights just before she had to go into space. She was in a positive mood until she encountered the small group of trouble makers with their leader demanding large prices of Zeni from her to pay for the "clothing damage", which got on her nerves. However, when Tights tried to leave, the man grabbed her by the left arm and alongside his three goons was on the verge of mugging her.

Punching a right hook to the thug's head, Tights was about to escape before he then slapped her. Before anything worse could occur, however, an unlikely rescuer with an odd appearance appeared, who, after a slightly awkward introduction, was quick to beat up the whole group of four with agility and strength that Tights had probably only saw from either a movie, or her little brother in real life. The last thought actually got her thinking and taking a closer look at the man's appearance and remembering his "good for the galaxy" quote, she decided to intervene before he was about to apparently confront two arriving policemen.

"Officers, this man saved me from being mugged." She gestured to the apparent alien when it looked like things would escalate.

"Officers?" The alien questioned before his eyes then widened. "Oh! The local law enforcement!" He then bowed his head in apology. "Please accept my apology, sirs. I didn't recognize your authority until now."

The policemen traded glances of curiosity at each other before the thinner one then said. "That's alright, but what really concerns us is the fight that just happened here. Is what the young lady said here true?"

"Yes, I couldn't really condone the bad behavior from these four men, so I was prompted to act." He seemed to hesitate for a bit before he then added. "It wasn't my intention to act as a vigilante, though, so I apologize for that as well. Do I need to pay a fine, or something, now?"

Just before the officers could decide what to say next, an elderly man appeared and spoke. "Excuse me, Officers. I'm with this guy here. He didn't do anything reckless to draw your attention, did he?"

Thankfully for the three of them, the police officers weren't too interested in more details after learning how the alien did a good deed, and after they told them their names, the four unconscious goons were loaded into the police car, followed by the police driving off. With that done, Tights turned to the alien and old man, Jaco and Tokunoshin Omori as they called themselves to the policemen, and said. "Thanks for the help, Mr. Jaco. I was worried that it was going to get even worse until you showed up."

"Oh, no problem." Jaco replied. "It was the just thing to do."

"Well, we'll be going now." Omori interjected with a polite enough smile. "Be good, Ms. Tights."

"Hold up." Tights said just as they were leaving. "Can I ask why a space policeman is here on Earth?"

"You know about that?" The two replied in a startled way.

Tights shrugged with a smile. "It's kind of obvious when you think about your appearance and words, Mr. Jaco. Now, please, can I know why you're here?"

Omori raised an eyebrow. "You seem pretty okay with knowing what you found out."

Tights' smile widened. "That's because he's the second extraterrestrial I met."

"Second?!" The two couldn't hide their surprise which prompted Tights to shush them to prevent any eavesdroppers.

"Who's the first?" Omori asked in a lower, calmer tone of voice.

"Does this person have the appearance of a Human, but with a brown-furred primate's tail?" Jaco added with a serious look.

Tights nodded. "Yeah. His name is Kakarot. My family adopted him when he lost his memory coming to Earth, but he's been a great little brother ever since, even if he does have a thing for stretching muscles and eating lots of food."

"An amnesiac Saiyan raised on Earth?" Jaco wondered aloud. "I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing." His eyes then widened thinking of something else. "Hold on. How long has he been here on this planet?"

Tights looked confused but answered. "Almost two years. You didn't know that?"

Shocked for a brief moment, Jaco, after a moment of thinking, facepalmed with a smack. "Well, this is just perfect. I must've ran my spaceship too fast, resulting in my delayed arrival time through what you Earthlings refer to as the Theory of Relativity."

Omori looked smug as he then said. "Ha! And you lectured me about the crime of time travel!"

"It doesn't count as time travel!" A flustered Jaco denied. "And it was an accident, regardless!"

Tights held her hands up for calm. "Okay, people. I think we're getting out of hand. Mr. Jaco, how about I introduce you to Kakarot before you get any wrong ideas? Would that be okay?"

Seeing Jaco think about it, the alien then nodded in agreement. "All right. For the sake of argument, I'll meet this young Saiyan in the flesh to do a better analysis, but I can't promise he'll go off the hook. His kind are dangerous after all and the Galactic King will tolerate no failure on my part."

Omori showed a suffering look. "Oh, for the love of Humanity, please don't use that Extinction Bomb, Jaco."

"Say what?" Tights asked with a sweat drop, having second thoughts already.

 **[KB]**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[KB]**

 **Behind the Scenes**

 **[KB]**

 **As I implied in the last chapter, I introduced Jaco here as well as showed some descriptive details of how Kakarot's arrival being known to Capsule Corporation and Earth's government would lead to a better approach into the science of space travel. As for Omori's time travel research, I intend to explain that in the next chapter. I kind of wanted to make this longer, but it's kind of hard to focus into reading the Jaco manga when you're either busy, or distracted, so I just made this an introduction for Jaco which I'll continue into the next chapter. Then once that's wrapped up, I can fast forward to the First Dragon Ball Hunt.**

 **Wouldn't mind reading some thoughts in the reviews, like will Jaco be a regular throughout this story in all eras, or what other changes I can make in the ten years between Jaco's story and the aforementioned Dragon Ball quest, but I would appreciate if my reviewers will precise in their statements about how such changes would work and not just put them in because they're cool or something. I thought about getting Kakarot in the 19** **th** **and 20** **th** **World Martial Arts Tournaments, but ignoring the details for Trunks, Goten, and Pan's canonical participation at young ages, being a fighter and champion at the age of three sounds like an eager overestimation. Gine winning those tournaments if she went to Earth with Kakarot, however, is a different story. Nonetheless, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter of this story, potentially coming up with another Dragon Ball AU story, and writing a Gundam story I call Mobile Suit Gundam: The Absolute Origin in time.**

 **See you soon.**


	3. An Indefinite Beat

**[KB]**

 **Chapter Three: An Indefinite Beat**

 **[KB]**

 **Royal Office, East City Hall**

As with the other three global capitals on Earth outside of Central City, East City's towering city hall had an entire floor of offices and meeting rooms to cater to King Furry and his entourage in their duties as the planet's governing body whenever they would be in the City. Having arrived in East City several hours earlier by airplane before being later joined by the Brief family, Furry and Dr. Brief had been preparing for the scheduled meeting at night and were at the time seated in the former's own office looking over their proposal for Professor Omori's scientific services when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Brief asked on behalf of both himself and Furry.

"It's Tights, Dad." A familiar youthful voice called out from the other side. "I'm here with that professor you mentioned, and we brought a friend who's also another alien."

Both men were momentarily stunned from hearing the last word before Furry sent Brief a nod of approval and he walked over to the door to open it for Tights, the elderly Omori, and another person with a peculiar appearance to come inside.

"Hi, Dad." Brief's oldest daughter beamed at him before they then hugged gently.

"Hello, Tights." Brief replied with a sincere smile before they then parted, and he added. "How's university?" He then quickly facepalmed with an embarrassed chuckle. "Oh, wait, you already graduated. Sorry."

Used to both of her parents' eccentricities, Tights shrugged with a still present smile. "No worries. I was actually heading here when I ran into these guys and we got here together." She replied with a gesture towards the two men.

Turning to the older, mustached, and somewhat nervous Human in an official suit, Brief shook his hand in greeting. "It's an honor to meet you, Professor Omori. You're quite recognized as an authority in space-time engineering, even in Capsule Corporation."

"And such insight will be greatly appreciated." King Furry added as he shook hands with the man as well.

"The honor is mine, sirs." Omori said at last with a nod.

The apparent alien then stepped forward with a slight bow and polite smile towards the canine King. "Your Majesty, on behalf of my utmost superior, the Galactic King, I recognize your status as the highest authority on Earth." He then proceeded to make a flashy pose on one leg. "For I am Super Elite Jaco of the Galactic Patrol!"

Slightly underwhelmed at the display, Furry, Brief, and Tights turned to Omori with raised eyebrows.

"He does that." Omori shrugged just as unimpressed.

Seeing the lack of response, Jaco coughed into his right arm before addressing Furry once again. "I didn't initially intend to make first contact with a pre-spaceflight civilization, but as soon as Omori informed me of your interest in time travel technology, I just had to come here to persuade you out of whatever you intend to do with it."

"Huh?" Furry, Brief, and Tights commented in unison.

"According to the temporal theorists employed by the Galactic Patrol, multiple usages of traveling in time would more than likely destroy reality." Jaco explained. "And even if it was used only sparsely, it's still too powerful to be in the hands of the opportunistic and irresponsible. Therefore, it's always been against Galactic Law to even build one."

Adjusting his glasses in understanding, Furry thought over his response before saying. "You raise fine points, Mr. Jaco, but I can assure you that a literal time machine isn't my goal here."

Seeing that the meeting would delve into confidential information, Brief turned to his firstborn saying. "Tights, your mother and siblings should be in the waiting room three doors to the right. Why don't you go say hi while we talk?"

Getting the hint, Tights replied. "Sure, just let us know when we can come in." Eyeing the serious look Jaco was giving the two, she nervously added. "Jaco wants to see Kakarot soon for "safety reasons", you see."

With Tights quickly leaving the room, the three other Earthlings turned to Jaco who sighed before speaking. "I'm listening to what you have to say just as I hope you'll listen to me, but all the same, I can't promise anything."

 **[KB]**

Moving past the awkwardness Jaco presented, Tights slowed her pace before opening the waiting room door to see her mother sitting in a chair reading while her siblings played with building blocks. Turning to Tights' direction, though, Panchy looked happy enough to wave her hand in greeting while the two kids, Bulma and Kakarot, ran up to their big sister in their childish excitement with Tights getting pulled down as they hugged her.

"Careful, you guys!" She chided with a laugh as she hugged back. "I could've gotten hurt if I hit my head on something."

"I'm sorry, big sis!" Bulma said after getting the idea.

"Yeah, me too!" Kakarot added.

"How are you enjoying university, sweetie?" Panchy asked Tights as she got back up on her feet. Seeing the incredulous look on her oldest daughter's face, however, led Panchy to remember. "Oh, right, you already graduated. I'm sorry."

Tights just shook her head with a nostalgic smile. "It's fine, Mom." Turning back to Kakarot tending to the building blocks on the floor, Tights felt a concerned frown etch on her face that her mother noticed.

"Is everything okay, Tights?"

Sighing at the question, Tights proceeded to pick up Kakarot in her arms and say to him. "Little brother, I met an alien policeman tonight and he told me that he knows what you are."

"Really?" Kakarot replied with an innocent look in his eyes. "Does that mean we'll find out what happened?"

"Would Kakarot have to leave, though?" Bulma asked sadly which turned Kakarot's eagerness into concern.

Forcing a friendly smile, Tights ruffled both of their heads and said. "Let's just see how it goes, okay?"

 **[KB]**

Back in the Royal Office, Jaco had just finished swapping stories with Dr. Brief and King Furry regarding Kakarot and the research into time travel. While the Doctor's idea of looking into the past whether than traveling through time itself had a certain appeal, both him and the King were apprehensive when Jaco told them that he was assigned to kill Kakarot before he could destroy all life on Earth.

"Mr. Jaco, it doesn't have to be this way." Furry said to the Galactic Patroller. "Kakarot hasn't committed any crimes yet, and in good conscious, you can't just punish a person, a child even, just because of his species' reputation and abilities."

"Then I presume that you haven't seen him transform into a Great Ape?" Jaco replied with folded arms and narrowed eyes.

Brief scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Furry kept his glasses close to his face as the former said. "Uh, actually, I learned that he was capable of a devolutionary transformation from studying his tail, and then when I saw that his spacecraft could make a holographic moon with the same energy wavelength, I took Kakarot to a remote area here on Earth that we call Yunzabit Heights, so we could see what would happen."

"And how did that go?"

"It was a bit of a shocking experience to see it actually happen. But with my understanding of the moon projector, I was able to undo the transformation without causing Kakarot harm before he could do any major destruction. We even find a centuries old alien spaceship there as well." Brief then cleared his throat and said with renewed seriousness. "But please, Mr. Jaco, give Kakarot a chance. As my discovery as well as my adopted son, he's my responsibility either way."

After a long hard moment of consideration, Jaco pinched the front of his face and sighed before replying. "I have some time before my ship gets repaired, so I'll spend it interviewing the boy and readying a detailed report to the Galactic King for him to decide."

 **[KB]**

 **Omori's Island, The Following Day**

Having relocated their area of discussion to Omori's place of residence on the day just before Tights was going to be on the Twinkle 8, Jaco spent a great amount of time gauging Kakarot's personality by himself. After an hour-long interview, during which Brief and Bulma repaired his ship, Jaco sent the Saiyan child back to his adopted family while he made contact with his superiors. After another hour passed, Jaco returned to the Brief family, Omori, and King Furry, and after an exhausted exhale, told them with a smile. "By the order of the Galactic King, Kakarot's life has been spared, and I will be tasked to patrol this planet in a third of a full Earth year indefinitely to better keep an eye on how things develop."

Brief and Kakarot sighed in relief while the girls cheered and grabbed the two former in a group hug as the others nearby looked relieved as well. Jaco, however, cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, having not said everything. Turning to Kakarot, Jaco scratched the back off his head anxiously before saying.

"There's something I should probably say to you in private, kid. About your people that is."

 **[KB]**

After being told that he was on the endangered list when the majority of his people were wiped out alongside the Saiyan adoptive homeworld of Planet Vegeta, Kakarot felt the need to be alone. It was a confusing feeling to the young Saiyan. He didn't remember his race, didn't like what Jaco told him about them, but didn't like that something as random as a meteor collision with Vegeta that happened some time after he was sent away destroyed the Saiyans all the same. He wasn't grieving exactly, considering he didn't know another Saiyan, but Kakarot sat on a hill overlooking the sea in melancholy for a reason that he didn't really understood until Brief came over to check on him.

Setting himself on the ground next to his adopted son, Brief asked him. "How are you feeling, my boy?"

"I don't know, Dad." Kakarot replied after a moment. "I didn't know about the Saiyans at all until Jaco showed up, but it feels like I lost something precious. It's weird."

Showing a kind smile, Brief placed his arm around Kakarot and told him. "It's not weird at all, son. I didn't the Saiyans either, but I know you, and I can imagine that there may have been some good souls among them just like you are with me."

Returning the smile at Brief's words, Kakarot said. "Thanks for taking me in, Dad."

The two then shared a comforting hug.

 **[KB]**

 **Concluded**

 **[KB]**

 **Behind the Scenes**

 **[KB]**

 **Sorry it took so long to update Dragon Ball: Kakarot Brief, but I got held up with numerous things. I also edited the first chapter a bit to capitalize the Royal style of address and honorific, just so you know.**

 **However, I probably should inform you all that I decided to make this a short story rather than something series sized like I initially planned, so this is the last chapter. I wanted a story like this to justify a "smarter Goku that would be paired with Bulma eventually" sort of plot, but then I reconsidered how being "Goku" was important to his character and that I didn't want to play "The Testament of Sister New Devil" angle between Bulma and Kakarot, so I'm concluding this before I get into weird territory.**

 **Sorry for the short duration, and I'm even sorrier that I've decided to can my full-length Dragon Ball, Naruto, and Gundam stories as well. I guess I'm just not confident enough to believe that I can do generational stories at a good enough level, if you know what I mean, but maybe I'll think of something eventually.**

 **Nonetheless, I do have some stories based on video games I still need to properly conclude as well as hopes for One Piece, Fairy Tail, and possibly Edens Zero, so we'll see how those go. Thanks for reading all the same.**


End file.
